The Mermen of Lunar Island
by RaiaYuki
Summary: Based on the H2O series. The Ukes of Junjou and Sekei go to a mysterious island and swim in a strange pool during a full moon. The next day, they discover that have become merman who grow tails whenever they touch water and also have water based powers. What are they to do now, and how can they keep their secret from being found out.


**Chapter 1; the beginning**

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea Shinobu?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah this doesn't seem right." Ritsu said.

All the Ukes were on one of Akihiko Usami's private boats and Shinobu suggested that they take it for a ride.

"Oh come on, why not have a little fun?" Shinobu says. "Besides I don't think Usami-sensei would mind us borrowing his boat."

"True." They all say in agreement.

"Alright, I'll start it up." said Hiroki and he starts up the boat.

* * *

-Later; a little out in the sea-

Hiroki stopped the boat and put the anchor down to hold it in it's place and went to the upper deck with all the others to look out at the sea.

"Hey since we're out here why don't we go underdeck? We'll be able to see the underwater there." Misaki suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Ritsu says.

"Yeah let's go." Shinobu agrees and they all head under deck. The walls were made of thick glass so the friends could see clearly out into the ocean.

"Wow. This is so cool." said Kisa.

"Yeah it's like we're really under water." Chiaki says.

"Hmm…" Ritsu mutters.

"Is something wrong Onodera?" Hiroki asks.

"Huh? Oh no, it's just, when I was little I used to dream of living in the sea." Ritsu replies.

"That's cool." Shinobu says.

"Yeah, you know I kind of had the some dream as well, a long time ago." Misaki says.

"What? Seriously?" Ritsu asks. Misaki nods in response.

"Hey, I just remembered something." Kisa speaks up. "There's an island not too far from here. I heard it's rather extraordinary. Shall we check it out?"

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Chiaki agrees.

"Alright I'll drive the boat there, lead the way Kisa." Hiroki says as he and Kisa head up deck.

* * *

-Later; at the island-

"Wow, this place is cool." Shinobu says when they arrive at the island.

"Hey it's getting dark; I think we should head back." Chiaki says looking at the sky, which was starting to darken.

"Yeah he's right guys, we should head back." Hiroki agrees.

"Oh come on, let's look around first." Shinobu says and heads into the woods.

"Hey! Takatsuki-kun, you get back here!" Kisa calls and runs after him.

"Kisa-san wait up!" Ritsu calls and also runs after them.

"Oh no, guys wait up!" Hiroki says as he and the rest of the guys run after them.

After running into the jungle

"Shinobu stop! This isn't funny!" Ritsu shouts.

"Oh come on, have a lit…aahh!" Shinobu screams falling down a hole.

"Oh my god, are you alright Takatsuki-kun?!" Kisa screams down the hole.

"I think so." Shinobu replies from downward.

"Hang we'll get you out." Misaki says and leans forward.

"Guys, be care…aahh!" Ritsu says as he and Misaki both fall into the hole with everyone else.

"Oof, everyone okay?" Hiroki asks.

"Yeah I think so, nothing broken?" Kisa asks.

"I'm okay." Misaki replies.

"Yeah I'll live." Ritsu says.

"I've been better." said Chiaki.

"Well, we can't go back the way we came." Hiroki admits. "But there might be another way out, let's look." He says and walks off.

"Wait for us." Chiaki says and the rest follow, until they reach a grotto with a small pool.

"I think we're in the volcano." Misaki says looking up. There was a hole in the ceiling that showed the sky turning to night.

"Oh man, Miyagi's going to kill me." Shinobu whines.

"Maybe this pool leads out to the ocean." Chiaki says. "I'll check it out, I'm a good swimmer." He dives into the pool. "I'll be right back." He says and dives under the water.

A few minutes later Chiaki emerges from the water.

"I was right, there's an opening that leads to the ocean." He says.

"Okay let's go." Shinobu says and hops into the pool. The others soon follow except Ritsu, who just sits on the bank.

"Ritchan come on, what are you waiting for?" Kisa says.

"I can't." Ritsu replies.

"What do mean? Come on." Hiroki says.

"I can't swim." Ritsu admitted.

"I'll hold onto you. Okay?" Chiaki offers. Ritsu grumbles and hops in. Chiaki quickly grabs ahold of him to keep him from drowning.

"Okay let's go." Hiroki says.

Suddenly the full moon shines overhead and into the pool. The pool begins to glow and shine. The moon passes overhead and disappears from site.

"What was that about?" Shinobu asks.

"I'm not sure, but let's get going." Kisa says and they dive underwater and swim out.

They resurface after the swim out of the grotto and into the open ocean.

"Everyone make it?" Hiroki asks.

"Looks like it." Misaki replies.

Suddenly a bright light shines on them. They turn to see a boat coming toward them.

"This is the Coast Guard." said someone from the boat. "Remain calm and swim to the back and hop the deck." They six do as their told and are taken back to shore.

* * *

Needless to say, their Semes were not too happy.

"I can't believe you!" Akihiko yelled.

"Yeah you're lucky that Usami-sensei's boat's GPS signal was active or we would have never found you!" Takano spoke up.

"What were you thinking, going out there all alone without telling us?!" Miyagi scowled.

"Kisa-san, don't ever scare me like that again!" Yukina whimpers hugging Kisa.

"Oy, Yukina get off!" Kisa says annoyed and trying to push the younger man off.

"Hiro-san, don't do that again!" Nowaki says also clinging to his lover.

"Nowaki, get the hell off me!" Hiroki tries pushing his taller lover off, to no avail.

"I don't ever want you to something like that again!" Hatori yells at Chiaki.

"We're sorry." Shinobu says.

"Yeah we didn't mean to be out that late." Chiaki explains.

"We were just having some fun." Ritsu pouts.

"Yeah what's so wrong for that?" Misaki asks pouting.

"Okay we'll let you off this time." Akihiko says. "But you won't be so lucky next time, understand?" he asks.

"Yes." They all say and head home.

* * *

 **Unknown to them, a magical surprise was waiting for them tomorrow. Stay tuned, and review.**


End file.
